Events
This page is for documenting events that are not battles of Wars. it can include natural disasters, a building being completed or Government change. please add any events not already in the list The Great Minecraft Circle See Main Article: The Great Minecraft Circle The Great Minecraft Circle was an Apocalyptic event that happens circa 5000 years ago when a strange shape, dubbed the circle, came and started to destroy everything on the planet. for the same reason didn't completely destroy the land. Many claims of a Hero that defeated the being, but no recorded of it has been found. During the Incident, all the Humans hid in the Penis Tower of Alexandrium. Many await the Day when The Great Minecraft Circle will return to finish what it had started. The Neutering of China See Main Article: The Neutering of China After the leader of China WowieWowzer was killed during the Battle of Genghis Town. China went into a short collapse nearly plunging the country into anarchy. though the government has been able to restore order, China is now much weaker then it used to be. Battle for the End See Main Article: The Battle for the End The traitorous Heathen PrimalForceX, decided to raid The End on his Own. Even though the plan was that all of the nations would defeat him. This sparked international outrage. Reme and the UN decided to personally hunt down the traitor, who was currently in The End City. The Allies of the Nations did get close to killing him but PrimalForceX combat logged. The Allies decided to raid PrimalForceX base and Derailious killed the Heathen. Unification of Reme and UN See Main Article: Unification of Reme and UN The Unification of Reme and the UN is a proposed idea by Derailious. But can't happen yet because the people of Fake SMPEARTH are dumb and don't know how to change the Name of Faction so the Unification has been postponed for a later date. The Bedrock Meeting See Main Article: The Bedrock Meeting A very Secret meeting, at an unknown location in the nether. where Derailious, MasturBlade, peachcake1612, and TiananmenCube. discussed plans for World Domination and the destruction of everything Japanese especially Anime. After their meeting, they teleported to Canada by an unknown person, many claim its satan or PrimalForceX. Understanding of SMORP See Main Article: SMORP Understanding of SMORP is a very important event on the Server. Remeian Scholars worked Years to find out what the word meant. Using only a shitty Toshiba Laptop with Windows Vista Install they found out what SMORP meant. it means, Small Micropenis Organization of Regional Poland. After finding out what the word meant, Many Remeian Scholars commit the die. it was later discovered that SMORP also meant a Man with large Penis, but this is considered pseudoscience and has been rejected by The Royal Remeian Scientific Society. The Deleting See Main Article: The Deleting The Deleting is When the leader of Reme, Derailious. Being a dumb idiot, used the power of Jesus to delete his entire inventory. Derailious lost many important items of Mass Destruction but was able to get his Inventory back after 3 minutes. This day is recorded as the saddest moment in Gaming and Remeian History. Every Year, Remeians gather at Reme, to remind themselves not to be a Small Brain, dumb white person. The Midnight Assassination See Main Article: Battle of Canada The Midnight Assassination was an Assassination attempt by Derailious on the dirty, smelly and unpopular PrimalForceX. The Initial Assassination failed as Primal started to fight back. this resulted in an epic battle between the two Leaders. Derailious ending up cutting the Stinky man in half. but Primal kept coming back and about 5 times he died. he was forced to sign a peace treaty. This was another victory for Reme. Primal was so humiliated he started to religiously watch HENTAI to the point that he can't have children anymore. The Minecraft Kerfuffle See Main Article: The Minecraft Kerfuffle The Minecraft Kerfuffle was when Derailious, Enter_Code, PoggersGabe, and DemonDork were trying to get a villager back to their land. but because none of them had any brain cells, they tried to do this in the most ineffective and laughable way possible. it took them about 8 minutes to get the villager on the rail track. Many scholars look at this event as a very unfunny practical joke to trick the viewers and readers. Actually everyone participating in this event has more fat cells then brain cells. The Gods Olympics See Main Article: The Gods Olympics The Gods Olympics was a Series of Challenges and mini-games that people of the server had to do if they won they got a prize, if they lost, they would suffer a long and painful death. many challenges took place like parkour and white cube battle thing. This also involved Fighting many reincarnated Influencers to the death. Great Remeian Reform See Main Article: Reme Great Remeian Reform was when the Reme peaceful annexed the USSR, resulting in the Leader of the USSR, Poggersgabe becoming Co-Leader of the Remeian Empire. The Senate voted on Becoming a Dual Absolute Monarchy. the Vote was passed on 15th January 2020. Reme is now controlled by two Imperial Monarchs. Many in Reme see this as the start of the Remeian Golden Age, with the Nation being one of the most powerful nations on the server.